


Desert Sand

by citrinestone



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinestone/pseuds/citrinestone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gin/Ran Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Sand

Original prompt:Gin/Ran, preferably just Ran's view of things, using the lyrics from Stars and the Moon off of the soundtrack Songs for a New World as inspiration.

A/N: Written for xushi for the gin/ran Thanksgiving drabble fest at LJ. I know you would have preferred Ran's view, and I tried. But Gin wanted this prompt. Thanks also to silawen for catching my mistakes.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walk softly on the desert sand.

There is no real moon or stars, only imitations that Aizen has given us here in Hueco Mundo.

You would probably say that it didn't compare to the moon and stars that I gave you on your first birthday. Silly girl. I had nothing else to share after we had eaten our last persimmon. I could think of nothing else.

I thought I could get you more in future birthdays, such as, the straw hat I brought home to you. But, you told me to take it back to whoever I stole if from. You said you preferred the moon instead.

I was going to bring you a rabbit as a pet for another birthday, but we needed food, and I wrung its neck. We ate for a week, and I gave you the stars again.

Winds are starting to howl and I must return to Las Noches for shelter before the sand blinds my eyes. For, it has already hidden Aizen's moon and stars, but what does that matter to me, they are not yours.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Thanks for anyone reading, reviewing or just stopping by.


End file.
